


A Future to look forward to

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: While enjoying afternoon tea with her friend, Annette, Byleth is left pondering the thought of starting a family. She wonders if her husband wishes for the same thing that she does and if she'll be able to finally ask him about it.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Thank You Marie!





	A Future to look forward to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).



The summer holidays were always a pleasant relief for Byleth. Ever since taking up her teaching role at the University she like many of her students looked forward to the Summer break and she wasn’t afraid to admit that to her fellow teachers. Although she had many assignments still to mark off over her break period she still found time to enjoy some time off with her husband and friends.

This time around she was enjoying a nice cup of tea with Annette who she had known since they were children. Outside were their husbands doing garden work or at least attempting to.

“It’s so nice to be able to find some time together, Annette. Especially since you have the little one on the way,” Byleth said pouring the tea into her friend’s cup.

“You should know me by now that I’d try to find as much time to spend together even if I’m only going to get bigger!” Annette replied with a giggle.

Byleth sat herself down after pouring her own cup of tea. She smiled at her friend always bubbly as ever. “I suppose you’re right. It’s just as helpful too since Dimitri was wanting some help with the garden work. Though I don’t recall Felix ever being much of a green thumb.”

Annette shook her head as she looked out the window into the Byleth’s yard. “It’s true that I’m usually the one that does the garden work but since I became pregnant Felix has insisted on doing it for me.”

As Byleth followed Annette’s gaze to the window the scene between their husbands was either entertaining or concerning.

“Boar, have you never done mowing before?” Felix said crossing his arms.

“Of course I’ve done mowing before, it’s just the lawnmower is refusing to start,” Dimitri replied as he kept yanking at the cord to try and start it.

“Maybe you’re pulling it wrong, here let me have a go,” Felix said going up next to Dimitri to take the cord and start yanking at it.

After a few yanks, the lawnmower refused to start still.

“See, I told you it’s broken,” Dimitri said now crossing his arms.

“Then why didn’t you buy a new one?” Felix replied quite annoyed now.

“How was I to know it was going to break when you got here?” 

Dimitri through his anger and annoyance at the lawnmower gave it a kick. However, after being kicked quite forcefully the lawnmower started to hum itself to life. Dimitri and Felix stared at it before staring back at each other.

“I knew that rage of yours could come in handy, Boar,” Felix said with a smirk.

“Very funny, come on let’s not waste any time,” Dimitri replied with a roll of his eyes.

Byleth and Annette both giggled together at what they had watched. Byleth and Dimitri had been married for a couple of years now whereas Annette and Felix had been married a little longer at three years. Byleth loved Dimitri and couldn’t imagine a day without him by her side.

“Say, Byleth. I don’t mean to pry but are you considering having children someday?” Annette asked tilting her head.

Byleth was taken aback by the sudden question. “As in, me and Dimitri having a baby together?”

Annette chuckled nodding her head. “That is usually what the question is implying. Come on I think you and Dimitri would make great parents.”

“If I’m being totally honest I have never really thought about it. Teaching has taken up most of my time and work for Dimitri has always been quite busy for him too,” Byleth said taking a sip from her drink.

“What about Dimitri? Has he ever mentioned any kind of want to have children with you?”

Byleth shook her head. “Not that I know of.”

Annette frowned putting her now empty cup down and looking at Byleth. “I know I’m not one for the whole serious advice thing but you should at least think about it or maybe even see if Dimitri gives off any hints. You never know what might be going through his head.”

Byleth pondered on Annette’s words as she turned to look outside the window. Dimitri and Felix were both hard at work doing the garden work. Felix was mowing the lawn and Dimitri was pulling out weeds from her garden. The question of if he was wanting to start a family but was too shy or was more focused on what she wanted was running through her head.

“I guess you’re right. I’ll try to bring it up with him when the time is right. How did you do it with Felix? I know Dimitri can be quite tough but surely Felix would be harder to break?”

Annette shot Byleth a cheeky smile. “Well, it’s a funny story really. We were having a walk through the park and Felix was admiring the children playing and the parents smiling at them. Then, whether he meant to or not, said how he wanted to see me singing to our own child someday. After that, we both understood our feelings and want for a family.”

“That’s really sweet, Annette. Was Felix a blushing mess when he realised what he said?” Byleth asked with a smirk.

Annette laughed and nodded. “Of course he was! And he tried to play it off too in the usual Felix fashion.”

As the two women laughed both Dimitri and Felix stared into the window, both of them sweaty in the summer heat while doing some hard work. 

“I wonder what they’re laughing about,” Dimitri said wiping his brow.

“Probably at us who are stuck out here while they are in there relaxing,” Felix replied shaking his head.

Dimitri looked at Felix a smile on his face. “Aren’t you the one that wanted to do this as practice since you were having a hard time at your own place?”

“Shut it, Board.”

Dimitri chuckled as they got back to work. Although he did envy his wife being inside he enjoyed it whenever she would smile. He did truly wonder though what they were talking about.

\---

As the sun began to set things began to quiet down. Byleth and Annette made cold drinks of lemonade and baked sweets for Dimitri and Felix who had done a fantastic job of organising and cleaning up the yard. 

After Felix and Annette bid their farewells Dimitri and Byleth enjoy a quiet dinner together chatting about what each talked about with their respective friends. Though the one topic of conversation that never came up was of the future of having a baby together. Byleth as much as she wanted to couldn’t bring herself to ask. 

It felt like every negative was out to stop her from asking. Was there work-life too busy to be able to take care of a child? Would they make good parents? Would they be able to raise a child who could be happy? All these questions plagued Byleth’s mind throughout the summer evening all the way up to when the two were preparing for bed.

“Seems like it will be a night to stay above the covers,” Dimitri said as he walked out of the bathroom in a grey shirt and boxers.

Byleth nodded. She was sitting up against the head of the bed a book in hand. She was wearing her own shirt and sleeping shorts enjoying the cool air the fan above the bed was offering.

“It could be worse, I’ve heard the summers in the East are quite troublesome and hard to handle.”

Dimitri chuckled. “That’s true, I’ve certainly been lucky to go on business trips their during the winters. They aren’t as cold as here either.”

Dimitri hopped into bed next to Byleth giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning of the lamp on his bedside table. “Night, beloved.”  
“Goodnight sweetie,” Byleth replied as she closed her book setting it down on her bedside table and turning off her lamp.

With the lights off Byleth looked up at the ceiling where the fan was rotating at a steady speed. She knew she couldn’t keep delaying. She didn’t know if there would be any other opportunity to bring the topic up when they wake up again. Byleth took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“Um, are you asleep yet?” Byleth asked with a soft tone.

“Hmm? Not yet, is everything okay?” Dimitri asked lifting himself up with his elbow.

Byleth looked up at Dimitri a serious look on her face. “Yeah, everything is fine. I’m just wanting to ask you something.”

“Oh? What would you like to ask? Wait, was there something Felix and I forgot to do in the yard?”

Byleth laughed softly, her nerves calming down a bit. “No, you did amazing with the yard. It’s kind of hard to put into words.”

“Something didn’t happen at work right?” Dimitri again asked a little worried.

“No, Dimitri. Nothing happened at work. I’m sorry, I thought this would be easier to talk about. Okay, how do you feel about having a family together?”

Byleth watched Dimitri’s face in the dark. It was a mix of curiosity, contemplation and shock. She didn’t know what kind of feelings they were more expressing if he liked the idea or not but she wouldn’t find out if he stayed silent.

“Sweetie?”

Dimitri’s eyes blinked with a shake of his head. “I’m sorry, beloved. I was just taken aback. You want to start a family? As in like have a baby together?”

Byleth nodded her head slowly. “I talked with Annette about it. It was actually Annette who raised the question at first and I realised that we’ve never really gotten to talk about it. We’ve been married for almost two years so maybe I thought it would be worth raising the question.”

“I see. It still amazes me that Felix of all people will be a father. In any case, I don’t really know what to say. Do you feel you’re ready for it? I don’t doubt you one bit but I want to know how you feel about it,” Dimitri asked as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Byleth sat up to face Dimitri. Her eyes wandered in thought, the question going through her head multiple times. Byleth soon had her answer as she smiled at him with a nod.

“I...I believe I’m ready. I want to start a family with you, Dimi. I want to show the world we can be the best parents ever and raise our child in a happy life,” Byleth said grasping Dimitri’s hand.

Dimitri smiled kissing Byleth gently on the lips. “Then I feel just as ready as you are to start a family. I’d want nothing more than to have a family with you and start this next chapter in our lives, beloved.”

Byleth giggled shaking her head. “You make it sound like we are a bunch of knights going on a new adventure.”

“Isn’t that what history teachers usually talk about?” Dimitri asked with a smirk.

Byleth laughed softly lightly hitting Dimitri on the shoulder. “No, we talk about more than just that. But they are fun to talk about.”

The two stared at each other in silence enjoying their own little thoughts on what the future held for them. They continued to stare before the summer heat forced them to sleep, but it was a comfortable sleep as they embraced each other sharing pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
